Un amor prohibido
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: ¿Que pasara entre Harry y Severus? ¿Que hará Harry? ¿Acaso su relacion ya a acabado? QUINTO CAPITULO [yaoislash]
1. Capitulo 1

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Antes de empezar este fic, quiero aclara que no sigo la secuela de los libros, olvídense de lo que paso en el 4 libro por unos momentos, Volde.....perdón, quien-ustedes-saben no resucito nunca y Severus no se fue (por que hay rumores de que Snape se va y Fluer toma su lugar)

Y otra cosa, según yo, Severus tiene 34 años, espero que no hayan creído que Severus esta tan viejo, por que si se imaginaban a un ruco, ¡pues no! Si fuera así, Servy no hubiera estado en la época de los merodeadores, así, según yo, cuando empieza el primer libro, Servy tiene 29 años

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  

Un amor prohibido 

Tarde, ha llegado tarde. Se intenta excusar, como puede, pero no ya no, recibiría un castigo. Severus miraba con despreció al joven Potter, que le daba una sonrisita nerviosa mientras le pedía disculpas por llegar tarde a su clase. Suspiro resignado, no podía odiarlo. Sus ojos verde-esmeralda lo consumían poco a poco, el dulce aroma que tenía Potter lo embriagaba, su sonrisa lo hechizaba, su cabello rebelde lo enloquecía. Represión ante sí mismo, como podía pensar eso de él, no podía pensar en los encantos del joven, no ahora, y menos cuando ha llegado tarde a su clase.

-Dejé de decir estupideces, y váyase a sentar, Sr. Potter-dijo de una manera fría-Pero esto no se queda así, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-

El chico se reprendió a sí mismo, aun que Severus sabía que no era la culpa del joven Potter, pero debía castigarlo. Miro sus ojos verdes, que no paraban de mirarlo impresionado, se perdió unos segundos dentro de ellos, esos ojos eran preciosos. Nuevamente se reprendió, ¿¡por que demonios tenía que ser tan asquerosamente sexy cuando lo miraba de ese modo!? Suspiro pidiendo paciencia.

-Y dejé de mirarme, le he dado una orden-desvió la mirada-O quiere perder otros 10 puntos a su casa-

Harry miro a su profesor, su cabello no era realmente grasoso, si le digiera a alguien que el cabello de Severus era el mas suave y sedoso del mundo, nadie le creería. Autocontrol, eso necesitaba ahora, unas ganas terribles de enredar el cabello de su profesor entre sus dedos. Se mordió con culpabilidad el labio inferior, y a regañadientes se fue a su lugar con la mirada clavada al suelo.

-Gracias, Sr. Potter, y si se vuelve a repetir, le quitare 50 puntos a su casa y no entrar a mi clase-

Represión nuevamente, como odiaba amenazarlo, pero Potter era un Gryffindor, y ya era bien visto y conocido que Severus Snape odiaba a cualquier Gryffindor, se levanto mirando con superioridad a los alumnos, camino a su escritorio y escribió algo, ya podía empezar su clase con todos sus alumnos presentes......aun que solo faltaba uno.

Un suspiro de resignación atrajo la atención del maestro mientras explicaba una poción simple. Miro de donde provino. La 'mujer' del joven Malfoy había suspirado cuando Draco se digno a llegar. Una ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, como odiaba ver que los de Slytherin llegaban a su clase cuando querían, suspiro levemente, debía tener autocontrol.

-Joven Malfoy, nos honra con su presencia-dijo intentando parecer orgulloso o algo así-Le agradecería que se sentara y ponga atención en mi explicación-sonrió como pudo haciéndose ver solo una mueca 

Una sonrisa de superioridad llego a los labios del joven Malfoy, se sentó a lado de Parkinson y paso un brazo por sus hombros acercándola mas a él. Harry sintió un gran odio ante eso, odiaba ser regañando por su profesor y que Malfoy (llegando tarde por la misma razón de que él) llegara como él rey de Inglaterra.

-Claro, solo favorece a los de Slytherin-dijo Ron en susurro-Pero te apuesto 2 galones a que hago que le explote la poción a Malfoy en su cara-

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse ante la apuesta, ya que Ron había sacado, debajo de la mesa, unas cuantos bombas fétidas de los artículos de broma de Zonko, además que sería realmente gracioso mirar el rostro del Malfoy con una mueca de asco, eso atrajo la atención de todos, sobre todo del profesor, que volteaba atónito a ver la mesa donde se sentaba el trío inseparable.

Dolor en el corazón, Severus siempre deseaba sacarle esa risa a Harry, pero no podía por su orgullo, por su falta de humor, una ola de envidia paso por todo su cuerpo, al ver a Ron abrazando a Harry y Harry abrazando a Hermione, los tres intentando para de reír. Otra ola acompaño a las otras, pero esta vez de celos, le llego al ver a Ron tan cerca del Potter, era lógico que el no podía hacer eso enfrente de todos. Suspiro fuertemente reuniendo toda la paciencia que podía.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto irritado el profesor

Los tres se callaron inmediatamente, la mirada del profesor daba miedo, pero recordando lo de hace rato, estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas, la joven Granger se levantó y camino hacía la ventana, la abrió e intento recibir algo de aire, para parar de reír, pero no lo logro, solo se reía con mas fuerza, Weasley no pudo hacer nada, ya que había comenzado a golpear la mesa mientras reía con ganas.

Harry solo puso sus manos en su estomago, como le dolía, pero no podía parar, era una forma de sentirse mejor, no reía por lo de Malfoy, si no por como se reían Hermione y Ron. Snape lo vio, una sonrisa blanca apareció en su rostro, le encantaba ver y escuchar reír a Potter, le parecía un ángel, pero no podía seguir, algunos de Gryffindor y Slytherin comenzaron a notarlo, haciendo comentarios y señalando al profesor, el cual tosió para aclararse la garganta y los miro fríamente.

-No me es nada gracioso Potter-

Harry intento callarse, pero solo logro retener la risa, no podía dejar de sonreír, Ron y Hermione no le dieron importancia siguieron riéndose, Potter miro esos ojos negros intensos de su profesor, ¡demonios! ¡Cómo adoraba esos ojos! Sintió perderse por unos segundos, que el mundo desaparecía, dejo de escuchar las risas de sus amigos, dejo de sentir la brisa fría que le golpeaba suavemente las lagrimas, solo existían su profesor y él. 

Severus sintió lo mismo que Harry, hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír, ya que la sonrisa del joven le contagiaba, unas ganas terribles de besar esos carnosos labios que solo poseía Potter, autocontrol al máximo, no servía, por instinto comenzó a caminar, que pasaba, ¡no podía controlar su cuerpo! Solo sabía que quería ir con él, acariciar ese dulce rostro. Estaba apunto de hacerlo, su mano estaba extendida hacía Harry, su mano suspendida en el aire, mirando a un Harry confundido y asombrado.

No. No podía dejar que todos supieran lo que él sentía por el joven Potter, se reprendió nuevamente, bajo su mano hasta tocar la mesa, suspiro, cerro los ojos, debía ser fuerte, debía auto controlarse.

-Algo me dice que usted tuvo la culpa-dijo Severus acercando su rostro al de Harry-Así que es su responsabilidad callarlos-

Harry suspiro resignado, miro a Ron, que seguía golpeando la mesa y después vio a Hermione, se levanto y fue con la chica, ella lo miro y lo abrazo, sin dejar de reírse, él solo le dio unos golpecitos amistosos  en su cabeza intentando calmarla, minutos después ella ya se había calmado por algo que le dijo, le sonrió y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente mirando algo asombrada a su amigo.

Harry toco suavemente el hombro de su mejor amigo, el cual volteo aun riéndose, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza de la misma forma que a Hermione, solo que el paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y comenzó a señalar donde se sentaban los de Slytherin

Celos. Ese sentimiento creció y creció, apoderándose de la mente de Severus, al ver al joven Weasley abrazando a Potter le hizo hervir la sangre, pero una vocecita le decía que tuviera mas calma que se tranquilice, pero no sirvió de mucho, los celos callaron esa voz, debía separarlos, no podía permitir que alguien tocara algo suyo.

Un milagro, Ron dejo de reírse cuando Harry señalo al profesor que estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, Ron se callo y se sentó soltando a su amigo de su abraza, Harry suspiro aliviado, tomando su lugar en medio de sus amigos. No pude evitar sonreír al saber que Severus aun lo considerara de su propiedad, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su profesor.

-Bien, sin mas interrupciones comenzare mi clase-dijo con los dientes pegados por la rabia.

La clase transcurrió normal, aun que el profesor no ignoraba a Hermione por que quería, si no la ignoraba por que no veía a la mesa de Gryffindor par ano encontrase con la mirada de Harry. Al terminar la clase, que era la ultima, muchos se estiraron y comenzaron a salir de las mazmorras platicando amenamente, Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron donde estaban, al parecer Harry estaba muy nervioso y sus amigos no quisieron dejarlo con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí todavía?-dijo Severus tomando los pergaminos que le habían entregado 

-Nada en especial-dijo Ron encogiéndose los hombros-Solo estamos esperando a que le de el castigo a Harry-

Snape los miro confundido alzando una ceja, Harry estaba ligeramente nervioso, casi siempre lo estaba cuando él hacía algo mal en su clase, ya que los castigos de su profesor eran muy fuertes para él.

-No es necesario que se queden con él-tomo unos libros-Solo quiero que venga a mi despacho, él solo-dijo mirándolos amenazadoramente-Sígame, Sr. Potter-

Harry se puso más nervioso, Hermione lo noto y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, después Ron le puso una mano en su hombro, Harry sonrió a cada uno, ya que sentía su gran apoyo, aun que no sabían nada sobre la relación de Harry y su profesor, ellos siempre lo apoyaban, Harry suspiro y salió detrás del profesor. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, Harry se reprendió a sí mismo, debió llegar temprano, no iba a soportar otro castigo por parte de Snape. Un suspiro rompió el silencio entre ambos, el profesor intento ignorarlo. Algunos alumnos que los veía pensaban en la desgracia que tenía Harry al estar siguiendo a Snape, ya que todos deducían que había cometido una falta.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a un lugar desolado, se detuvieron en lo que parecía un muro hecho de piedra. El joven Potter había ido tantas veces a ese lugar que podía ir con los ojos cerrados, no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo cuando una parte del muro se hizo a un lado dejando ver unas escaleras. Severus bajo las escaleras sin preguntarse si Potter lo estaba siguiendo, Harry espero a que bajara unos escalones para decidirse entrar a la cueva. 

El silencio era mayor, el olor a humedad estaba en todos lados, y solo podía escucharse los pasos que rompían en silencio al ir bajando las escaleras. El tramo era casi infinito, Harry no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había ido al despacho de su profesor, creyó que nunca llegaría al fondo. A los 10 minutos, llegaron algo cansados al final de las escaleras, siguieron caminado por un suelo muy irregular, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con antorchas a lado de ella.

Severus saco una delgada llave que se escondía en su pecho debajo de sus ropas, se la quito con cierta delicadeza para no tirar los pergaminos y libros que traía. Metió y giro la llave por la cerradura, haciendo un clic. Severus entró dejando a Harry en medio del pasillo, el joven suspiro e ingreso lentamente a la habitación.

Una corriente fría golpeo suavemente sus mejillas, cerro los ojos e intento regularizar su respiración, al abrirlos observó un escritorio, colocado a la izquierda del cuarto, se encontraba lleno de pergaminos y plumas junto a un tintero, a lado del escritorio, había un gran aparador para libros, donde Severus guardo los libros que tenía en las manos, no sin antes dejar los pergaminos en su escritorio.

Al fondo se encontraba una cama individual, y en medio, se encontraba la chimenea, donde había una cálida fogata calentando la hostil habitación, a un lado había otra puerta, que Harry sabía perfectamente que era el baño, un armario cerca de la puerta, y al centró un gran sillón verde oscuro enfrente de la chimenea. Suspiro suavemente, quería estar en ese lugar en otra situación.

-Siéntate-dijo Severus poniendo la silla del escritorio a un lado del sillón

Harry, cabizbajo, se dirigió al lugar asignado por su profesor, se sentó y no dijo nada, solo miro su túnica nervioso. Severus paso a su lado y se sentó en el gran sillón, junto las yemas de sus dedos poniendo los codos en las braceras (ya saben donde se ponen los brazos) Miro el fuego como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en él, Harry miraba de reojo su maestro mientras se ponía más nervioso.

Severus se reprendió a sí mismo, quería darle el castigo de siempre, pero no podía, al recordar como el Weasley lo abrazaba le hizo cambiar de opinión. Suspiro hondamente, sabía que Potter tenía miedo, él siempre odiaba los castigos que le ponía, pero esta vez iba a ser distinto.

-¿Sabes que pienso hacer contigo?-pregunto Severus para romper el silencio

-¿Castigarme?-preguntó con un hilo de voz

-¿Y como piensas que te castigaré?-dijo con algo de malicia

-Como siempre-dijo Harry mirando el vació

-¿Y que es 'como siempre'?-

-Pues......-dudo en contestar, un cosquilleo en su espinal dorsal, el miedo aumentando-Que no le hable en todo un mes-

-Eso es cierto, casi siempre son mis castigos-

-¿Ahora será peor?-

-No lo creo Potter-dijo levantándose-Sabes muy bien que eres mío ¿verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Harry sin mirarlo

-Y como sabes, no me gusta compartir-

-Tampoco le gusta que los demás sepan lo que siente-

-A si es, se nota que me conoces, Potter-Severus se recargo en el muro cerca de la chimenea

-Y también se, que le molesta que los demás me toquen-

-Exacto, sabes que soy muy posesivo, demasiado diría yo, además que soy algo frívolo con los demás-

Harry sintió levemente, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su profesor, el cual se sintió mal por algo, por su rostro cambio, se tensó un poco

-¡DEMONIOS POTTER!-grito perdiendo la poca paciencia-¿Por qué demonios debes verte tan asquerosamente tierno cuando estas arrepentido?-

Harry no supo que contestar, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques emocionales de su profesor, suspiro levemente mientras cerraba los ojos

-No lo sé, señor-dijo Harry aun con los ojos cerrados

-Sin embargo-dijo Severus tranquilizándose-Creo que no te queda muy claro de que eres de mi propiedad, por que el señor Weasley te tomo como suyo- 

-Eso ya no fue mi culpa-dijo Harry mirando a su profesor por primera vez desde que llego a su habitación-El me abrazo, yo no le dije que lo hiciera-

-Silencio-dijo Severus dándola la espalda a Harry-Esa no es excusa pudiste quitártelo de encima-

-Entiéndame-dijo Harry suplicando-No podía hacerlo, es mi amigo-

Severus suspiro suavemente, ese tono de voz, siempre lo calmaba, lo controlaba ¿por qué amaba tanto a ese mocoso? Pero eso no hizo que se le bajara los celos de recordar a Weasley abrazando a su propiedad

-Aun así, estoy muy disgustado por eso, sé que Weasley no sabe que eres mío-suspiro-Pero me asombró que no te hallas incomodado siquiera-

-Ron casi siempre me abraza, al igual que Hermione, así que estoy un poco acostumbrado a esas reacciones de ellos-dijo Harry con algo de culpabilidad

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo por parte de ambos, Harry jugaba nerviosamente con su túnica esperando lo peor, sabía que si le contestaba a Severus, él se enojaría inmediatamente, pero, no podía dejar de defender a sus amigos era su cualidad y defecto.

Una opresión en el pecho lo incomodo, al escuchar la respiración de Potter, que era un poco mas fuerte que anteriormente, lo hizo pensar en una posibilidad que no le agradaba. Lo aceptaba, amaba al chico idiota con locura, le fascinaba ver esos ojos, revolver entre sus dedos su suave cabello, le embriagaba besar esos labios, que por alguna razón, eran muy dulces y apetitosos, hasta había llegado una noche donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión (entienden ¿no? Y los que no, pues razonen un poco) 

Esa posibilidad, era lo único que le temía, ya había pasado 2 años desde que formalizaron su relación entre ellos, ahora Potter no era un niño de 14 años, ya era todo un adolescente de 16 años, era lógico que tal vez se enamorara de otra persona (hombre o mujer) que tal vez él lo abandonara y se fuera con otra persona.

-Dime Potter-dijo con algo de temor-¿Estas seguro?-

-¿Seguro de que, señor?-preguntó Harry mirando fijamente la espalda de su profesor

-De lo nuestro-se limitó a decir

-Claro que sí-dijo con una leve nota de alegría-Yo lo amo-

-Entonces......¿solo tienes ojos para mí?-preguntó algo acalorado el profesor

-Si-dijo Harry sonriendo-Es al único que puedo mirar-

-¿Te das cuenta lo que dices?-intentó oírse duro-Son 18 años de diferencia-

-No me importa-dijo Harry despreocupado-Al principio, tome mucho en cuenta eso, pero al pasar el tiempo, supe que me importaba un comino la diferencia de edad-se levantó-No me importa que tu tengas mas edad, yo te amo por como eres, aun no entiendo como fue que me enamore de ti, pero te amo y siempre lo haré-dijo Harry abrazando a su profesor por la espalda

Severus abrió los ojos por completo sorprendido, no tanto por el abrazo, si no por la sinceridad con que lo dijo, al pasar su sorpresa, dejo lugar a una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez esas palabras no durarían para siempre, pero sería muy estúpido no aprovechar al Potter ahora que lo tenía, quien sabe, tal vez mañana el chico idiota cambiara de opinión.

Como pudo hizo que Harry lo soltara, entrelazo sus dedos a los del joven, dejándolo sorprendido, otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como le encantaba ver su rostro sorprendido, sin mas ni más, poso sus labios en los de Potter. Al separarse, Harry abrazo a su profesor, el cual solo enredo en sus dedos el cabello del chico.

-Maldita sea Potter-dijo sonriendo-Como odió que tus labios sepan a gloría, pero también odió el deseo que me invade de volver a besarte-

-Entonces, bésame sin pedirme permiso, y hazme tuyo sin preguntar-dijo sonriendo

Sin mas ni más, Severus aparto a Potter y lo beso, un beso salvaje pero tierno, poco a poco, como instinto comenzaron a caminar, pero no fueron a la cama, sino fueron al escritorio, donde Severus con un brazo tiro todo lo que se encontraba ahí y ayudo a Harry a subirse y sentarse ahí. Harry se aferró al cuello de su acompañante con una mano, mientras que con la otra revolvía entre sus dedos el cabello de su profesor, además que puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, el cual no dejaba de aprisionarle los labios.

***

-¿Que crees que le haya puesto de castigo Snape, Mione?-preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga en la sala común

-No lo sé, pero creo que fue algo que le tomara mucho tiempo-dijo sin apartar si vista en _Los tiempos antiguos de los antiguos magos más viejos de la historia_

-Ya quiero que llegue-dijo Ron mirando feliz el techo-Quiero que me enseñe lo que aprendió con McGonagall-

-Supongo que ya debe saber un poco mas de cómo hacerse animago-dijo Hermione un poco feliz

-Si, que lastima que no allá pasado el examen-

-Hablando de examen, recuerdo que te dio otra oportunidad-dijo mirando a Ron, que cambio su expresión de felicidad por una de terror-Tienes que leer _Los animagos más poderosos de los tiempos_-

-¡NO!-dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a correr por toda la sala 

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-dijo Hermione mientras corría detrás de él

Ninguno de sus dos amigos sabían lo que Harry sentía hacía su profesor, pero el chico (que estaba pasando un buen rato con su profesor) sabía que les tendría que decir tarde o temprano, pero preferiría tarde que temprano.

**¿FIN?**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora:

No sé, me inspire de repente, espero que les allá gustado, por favor déjenme reviews 


	2. Capitulo 2

_________________________________________________________________________

N/A: ¡Sí! Me han motivado con sus 7 reviews, como son poquitos, si podré contestarlos ^^

**lechucita ambarina.- **me alegra muchísimo que te allá gustado, y gracias a ti (y otras 6 personas) lo voy a continuar, ya que de repente me inspire :p

**Bad Girl Malfoy.- **bueno, primero que nada......¡qué bueno que te gusto mi fic!si, también pensé eso, la diferencia de edad.....pero ¿a que no son lindas las imágenes que hacen de ellos dos juntos? De las imágenes yaoi, esta pareja son mi favorita en imágenes (Además de Sirius/Harry :p) bueno tu fuiste un gran impulso para seguir este fic, ya que vi como te gusto y me dieron ganas de complacerte :p espero que te guste este capitulo 

**Acaramelada.- **gracias por tu reviews, le había puesto esos signos por que no estaba segura de continuarlo, pero ahora ya vez, ya pude hacerlo, espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ 

**Hermi.- **gracias por tu review, como vez, lo estoy continuando xD espero que te guste....por que a mí si me gusto (y las únicas historias que me gusta, des las que yo hago, es Por que lloras, Hermione? Y esa a medias y Yo siempre estaré con tigo :p)     

**Gin-gin.- **gracias por corregirme, no sé, estaba en otro lugar, pero.....¿a que no me quedo lindo el fic? bueno, gracias por decirme mis errores, ahora ya intentare no cometerlos...y bueno, según entiendo Severus tiene la misma edad que los merodeadores, por eso se conocieron y por eso Severus se enamoro de Lily, eso debe ser....y eso espero :p  

**Lucil.- **jeje, pues ya vez que tiene otro capitulo ^^ ¡Gracias por dejarme tu reviews! Pero déjame corregirte, Harry es MIO y no TUYO :p se vale soñar xD pero....en mi fic dudo que Severus de cuanta o quiera entender que Harry no es de él.....digamos que es muy territorial con Harry 

**Kandra.- **que bueno que te gusto, kandra, para mí es un placer que te allá gustado esta mediocridad de trabajo (comparada con el tuyo) y lo de la tilde.....creo que se me paso :p no te ha pasado? Pero bueno ya vez, los errores los cometen todos.......¡Muchisisimas gracias por tu review! ^^ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Un amor prohibido 

Una brisa helada golpeo las mejillas de Severus, provocando que este diera un pequeño gemido entre sueños y se diera la media vuelta a la derecha. Estaba realmente cansado y su deseo no era despertar, pero sin mas remedio, abrió perezosamente los ojos, para encontrarse con algo agradable. 

A su lado, se hallaba dormido un joven de 16 años, con su cabello negro azabache desordenándose en la almohada, Severus sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que es joven era suyo, con una mano acarició la mejilla izquierda del joven, lo hizo con delicadeza, ya que no quería despertarlo, aun que se moría de ganas por ver esos hermosos e inocentes ojos verde-esmeralda que lo enloquecían.

Con cuidado, Severus se aproximo al muchacho y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, dándole al joven un abrazo muy cálido. Severus se había asegurado de no despertarlo y poner la cabeza de su amante en su pecho y entrelazar sus piernas. ¡Demonios! Como odiaba ser tan sensible con el chico, como odiaba sentir el cálido aliento del joven en su torso desnudo, su calor corporal, como odiaba que su cabello fuera tan suave y hermoso, que siempre oliera a chocolate, como odiaba estar con él, pero lo que mas odiaba, era que ya no podía vivir sin él. 

Suspiro ligeramente, fue curioso cuando, hacía tan solo 2 años, se comprometieron, supieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, como odiaba recordarlo, pero más odiaba no poder evitarlo. Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. Era cierto, odiaba al joven Potter, odiaba su sonrisa, odiaba su forma de ser, odiaba su atractivo físico, odiaba sus ojos, odiaba sus labios, pero.....como le encantaba verlo, como le encantaba besarlo, abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo, si algo era cierto, era que amaba y odiaba al joven.

Miro al chico que dormía despreocupadamente en su pecho. Su rostro tan fino y delicado, sus labios carnosos y dulces, suspiro levemente, como odiaba tener debilidad ante él, pero, como adoraba cada beso que el joven le daba. Si ahora se ponía a recordar, como inició su relación, fue muy curiosa.

Él tenía 14 años /Harry), tuvo un grave error en su clase, se quedo dormido, esto enfureció a Severus, y, aun que Ron intentaba despertarlo, el joven Potter estaba tan dormido como un tronco. Hay fue cuando se harto y lo castigo, le dijo que se quedará después de clase. Al terminar la clase, Harry aun soñoliento se acerco al escritorio de su profesor, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa macabra. Aun recordaba el momento. Le había dado la poción de la verdad a la fuerza.

Esa vez le hizo muchas preguntas, y todas las contestaban con la verdad, aun podía escucharlo:

"-Bien Potter, para asegurarme que lo has tomado todo, te haré unas preguntas, entendido?-"

"-Si, señor-"

"-Primero, Black es un animago?-"

"-Si-"

"-Bien, y en que se convierte?-"

"-En un perro negro enorme-"

"-Bien contestado, quien te dio la capa de tu estúpido Padre?-"

"-Mi papa no es ningún estúpido, y la capa me la mando Dumbledore, en mi primer año en navidad-"

"-Y el Mapa?-"

"-Me lo dieron Fred y George, en tercer año, como regalo de navidad-"

"-Esto esta poniéndose bueno Potter, ahora dime, que piensas de tus amigos?-"

"-Son los mejores, aun que a veces me desesperan que se enojen tanto entre ellos, Hermione es dulce, pero muy orgullosa, y Ron.....bueno es mi primer amigo y lo quiero mucho al igual que a Hermione-"

"-Bien, dime......¿como te sientes de ser el famoso Harry Potter?-"

"-Horrible, desearía que nadie me conociera, desearía que fuera tan normal como Ron, para que nadie me mirara la frente y me quiera solo por la maldita cicatriz que tengo-"

"-Bueno, en eso no se si creerte.......tengo una idea, Potter, ¿a quien amas?-"

"-............-"

"-Potter, te he hecho una pregunta-"

"-...................-"

"-Será mejor que me la contestes, o te ira mal, eso te lo puedo asegurar-"

"-A la persona que amo es.........usted, señor-"

Nunca olvidaría la reacción que tuvo, en esos momentos se pregunto si lo que decía era cierto, como que no comprendía, así que le hizo mas preguntas que lo dejo impactado

"-¡No digas tonterías Potter!-"

"-No estoy diciendo tonterías, usted me preguntó y yo le conteste-"

"-Bebe un poco mas-le da el frasco de la poción-No puede ser que digas semejantes tonterías, ahora, dime de verdad ¿a quien amas?-"

"-Ya le dije señor, lo amo a usted-"

"-Esto no es posible-dijo Severus irritado-Dime, ¿qué lengua sabes hablar?-"

"-Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes-"

"-En que se convierte tu padre y que es Lupin?-"

"-Mi papa se convertía en un venado, y el profesor Lupin era y es un licántropo-"

"-Tu madre era......-"

"-Hija de padres muggles, igual que Hermione-" 

"-Como se llaman tus únicos parientes vivos?-"

"-Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley y Duddley Dursley-"

"-Tu deporte favorito-"

"-El quidditch-"

"-Tu puesto-"

"-El mismo que el de mi padre y el hermano de Ron, soy buscador-"

"-Tu escoba-"

"-Saeta de Fuego-"

"-¿A quien amas?-"

"-A Severus Snape-"

Hay se le volvió a caer el alma, no podía creerlo, todas las preguntas las había contestado correctamente, eso quería decir que la poción si estaba dando resultado, entonces quería decir que.....

En esos momentos lo dejo ir después que se le pasara el efecto, no lo quiso ver durante dos semanas, necesitaba pensar, había faltado los días que le tocaba dar a Gryffindor y Slytherin para no verlo, hasta que se decidió aclarar las cosas. Lo mando a su habitación y no ha su despacho como siempre lo había hecho

"-Si profesor-"

"-Pasa Potter, te costo trabajo encontrar mi habitación-"

"-Un poco-"

"-Bien, quiero que te sientes Potter-"

"-Que deseaba profesor?-"

"-Saber y aclarar una cosa-"

"-Dígame-"

"-¿Realmente me amas?-"

Lo aceptaba, esa vez había sido muy directo, casi se desmayaba Harry al saber que su profesor conocía su secreto, por lo que no le contesto rápidamente, solo se quedo cayado

"-Te hice una pregunta, Potter-" 

"-¿Co....como lo supo?-"

"-Al castigarte, ¿no lo recuerdas, Potter? Te hice tomar la poción de la verdad y me lo revelaste-"

"-Ya veo-"

"-Entonces.....dime la verdad ¿realmente me amas?-"

"-Creo que es obvio que si, ya usted lo comprobó con una poción ¿Por qué me pregunta?-"

"-Por un capricho mío Potter, quería que me lo dijeras con tus 5 sentidos-"

"-Pues ya se lo dije, yo lo amo-"

"-Eso me parece suficiente-"

Como olvidar eso, solo le tomo el rostro y comenzó a besarlo, todo iba bien, hasta que Harry se detuvo con temor, por que no quería llegar tan lejos el primer día, y él accedió, solo lo abrazo y espero a que fuera media noche para liberar a Harry de su abrazo, como odiaba su comportamiento hacía el, pero no era nada estable emocionalmente.

Suspiro fuertemente, nunca olvidaría ese día, y como odiaba recordarlo siempre que estaba con Potter, sin darse cuenta, su amante lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Severus-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Ya habías despertado-dijo algo indiferente-Como dormiste?-

-Bien, y tu?-

-Pues se podría decir que bien, pero por desgracia desperté a tu lado-dijo con una sonrisita burlona

-Lo sé, Severus, lo mismo me paso-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su amante-También te amo-

Severus abrazo mas fuerte a su amante, como le gustaba que Potter siempre supiera lo que quería decir, eso lo hacía amarlo más, aun que odiaba saber que ya había una persona que comprendía lo que decía y sentía

-Odio que siempre sepas lo que quiero decir-dijo Severus apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Harry

-Lo sé-Harry abrazo a Severus-También me gusta que me conozcas-

-Y lo sigues asiendo, realmente, te odio-dijo Severus sin evitar sonreír

-Lo ves, soy único.....¿que hora es?-

-Son casi las 7-

-Ah, si claro-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, después de dos segundos los abrió de golpe-¡Dios santo!-exclamó mientras se levantaba empujando a Severus sin querer 

-Que te pasa?-le preguntó Severus algo adolorido, pero sin moverse de la cama-¿Por qué la urgencia?-dijo mientras miraba a Harry intentando buscar algo mas que sus boxers

-Que me van a matar-dijo Harry mientras se ponía los pantalones y tomaba su camisa-Seis personas me van a matar-se abrocho la camisa como pudo-Lo sé, quieres matarme, pero tendrás primero que desenterrarme-Harry se puso la corbata alrededor del cuello

-No entiendo él por que-dijo Severus alzando una ceja mientras Harry se ponía al revez el chaleco-Tal vez si te la pusieras al revez si entrarías en ese chaleco-dijo en tono burlón 

-Lo siento, gracias......er......donde se supone que esta mi varita?-dijo Harry poniéndose la túnica negra

-La traías?-

-Claro que si, nunca la dejo-

-Entonces.....¿la cosita que me estaba picando cuando te estaba besando anoche era tu varita?......con razón, creí que era otra cosa-

-Severus-dijo Harry sonrojado-Eres un pervertido-Harry se fajo la camisa

-Y créeme que no soy el único, Potter-

-Eso no importa ahora, donde esta?-

-Pues que sé yo-dijo Severus sin darle importancia-Búscala en donde esta mi ropa, y de paso me das la mía junto con mi ropa-

Harry le aventó a Severus, la camisa, los pantalones, los boxers y la toga, entonces vio dos varitas tiradas y tomo una, la otra se la aventó a Severus

-Ya me tengo que ir-

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus y se salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que se llevó el diablo, dejando a su profesor sonrojado y consternado

-Y no entendí la prisa-

***

-¡Harry!-chilló una voz femenina-¿Donde te habías metido?-

-Lo siento Hanna-dijo Harry sin aliento

-¡La profesora McGonagall te fue a buscar a tu sala común!-exclamo preocupada

-Es que estaba haciendo el castigo que me dio Snape y me había quedado dormido-

-¡Harry!-chilló otra voz femenina pero esta vez lo abrazo-¡Me tenías preocupada!-

-¡Hermione!-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me asuste cuando Ron me dijo que no habías llegado, creí que Snape te había aniquilado o algo así-

-Tranquila, Seve......es decir, Snape no me ha hecho nada malo-

-Bueno, joven Potter, me alegra que este bien, luego arreglo cuantas con el profesor Severus-dijo la profesora McGonagall llegando junto con Ron

-¡Ya Hermione!-exclamó algo molesto Ron-¡Harry esta bien!-

Hermione soltó a Harry y le dio a Ron una mirada asesina, después se pusieron alrededor de la profesora McGonagall

-Bien, creo que ya están los 7, y ahora vamos a ver si el joven Weasley ya puede pasar el examen-dijo mirando severamente a Ron-Potter, podrías darle una demostración?-

-Claro profesora-dijo Harry terminándose de arreglar la corbata

Harry busco entre su túnica la varita, la saca y sintió algo extraño en ella, la examino y vio que estaba un poco más grande de lo normal, no le dio importancia y a la hora de convertir un escritorio en animal (quería un perro) se hizo serpiente

-Bien hecho Potter-dijo la profesora con asombro-Aun que no recuerdo que tu hicieras serpientes, pero bueno, ahora tu Weasley-

Ron intento convertir una banca pequeña en un animal, pero no lo conseguía tan rápido como Harry, así que la profesora le daba mas oportunidades. Mientras que Harry miraba extrañado la varita, Hermione al darse cuenta, le pregunto que hacía

-¿Que haces, Harry?-

-La examino-se limito a decir

-¿Por que? La transformación fue perfecta-

-Es que....yo no transformo las cosas en serpientes y otra es por que es más grande y.....o cielos.....¡no es mi varita!-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada Hermione-

Harry no dijo nada mas del asunto, sabía de sobra de quien era esa varita, pero era mejor no decir nada.....o si no todos se enterarían que él y su profesor eran......no, era mejor no imaginarlo, solo rezaba por que Severus no utilizara la varita. Todo paso bien, Ron había pasado el examen de milagro y la practica había resultado bien, como que Harry comenzaba a convertirse en algo, algo que tenía orejas blancas y una fina cola blanca, lo malo de la clase fue que Hanna se quedo con orejas de perro y su cola, tuvo que quedarse después de clases para que la profesora se los quitara.

-¡Que clase!-dijo Ron agotado-¡Nunca me imagine que ser animago sería tan difícil!-

-Nada es fácil, Ron-dijo Hermione algo molesta-Y esto es más difícil de lo que parece-

-¡Ya, Mione!-exclamó Ron-No me regañes-

-¡Basta los dos!-dijo Harry sonriendo-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar-

Los tres amigos se fueron al Gran Comedor, donde ya tenía mucha gente, comiendo hojuelas y bromeando, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por entre las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor para encontrar lugares vacíos en su mesa correspondiente. Harry se la paso bien en el desayuno, estuvo hablando con Neville, Dean y Seamus, los cuales estaban preocupados por él, por que no había llegado a dormir, él solo les regalo una sonrisa y les aseguro que estaba bien.

Terminaron de desayunar. Harry y sus amigos se iban ya saliendo del Gran Comedor, cuando sintió una mirada en cima, con curiosidad Harry volteo a la mesa de maestros y noto que Severus lo miraba casi sin pestañar. Lo único que logro hacer el joven Potter, fue regalarle una sonrisa y salir del Comedor. 

Las clases fueron normales, hasta la hora de Transformaciones (Ron no quería ir, ya había recibido bastantes regaños por parte de la profesora McGonagall en la mañana, pero Hermione lo obligo a ir) donde Severus se apareció en la clase, y le pidió amablemente a la profesora que dejara que Potter hiciera su castigo que no lo había completado

-Severus-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido-Se que Potter hizo algo mal, pero no lo voy a dejar ir en mi clase, ¿Por qué no escogiste otra clase para sacarlo?-

-Minerva-dijo con suavidad Severus-Todos saben que Potter es muy bueno en Transformaciones, además, me matarías si lo saco al estar entrenando para la Copa de Quidditch, así que te suplico, que lo dejes salir para cumplir mi castigo-

La profesora frunció mas el entrecejo molesta, su rostro estaba tan tenso que sus labios estaban de color blanco, pero al final acepto que Harry saliera con su profesor, el cual lo llevo a su despacho, donde seguían habiendo cosas viscosas y raras. Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio y miro a Harry 

-Potter-dijo suavemente-Estaba felizmente poniéndole un cero a tu compañero Lombottom, cuando tuve ganas de traer agua fría, hice un simple hechizo y me trajo agua de sabor-alzo una ceja-Tu sabes, Potter, que no me gusta el jugo de calabaza, hace tiempo que lo aborrezco-suspiro-Me puse a examinar 'mi' varita y ¡oh que sorpresa! No era mía, si no de mi buen amigo Potter-dijo sacando la varita

-Si supiera que lo mismo me paso.....no apareció un jugo de calabaza......pero si una serpiente-dijo encogiéndose los hombros-

-Dime Potter, que me das si te la devuelvo?-dijo con cierta picardía Severus

-Pues no sé, lo que quieras-dijo Harry del mismo tonó  

-Lo que quiera? O sea ¿Absolutamente todo?-

-Claro-dijo Harry encogiéndose los hombros-Lo que quieras, soy tuyo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Severus levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de Harry-Por ahora solo quiero que me beses y no preguntes-

-A la orden señor-dijo Harry sonriendo

Harry se acerco a Severus, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, rodeo a su profesor por el cuello y se fundió con el en un dulce beso. Severus dejo la varita para poder enredar entre sus dedos el cabello negro rebelde de su acompañante, Harry de dejaba llevar por el momento, era fácil caer ante las garras de su amante. Severus bajo una de sus manos y tomo a Harry por la cintura acercándolo mas a él. 

Poco a poco el beso fue mas apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro, sin dejar un lugar sin recorrer. Severus comenzó a quitarle la túnica a Harry como podía, mientras que esta le quitaba con sutileza la toga. El beso se hacía mas apasionado y, aun que las ganas de tomar un poco de oxígeno eran tentadoras, no querían separarse, así que hicieron un esfuerzo para seguir fundidos.

La túnica callo por las piernas de Harry, la toga estaba arrumbada por ahí, ahora, Severus desabotonaba la camisa de Harry, mientras que el otro recorría tola la espalda de su profesor. Sin mas remedio se separaron para tomar algo de oxígeno, se miraron y ambos estaban con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas, se sonrieron y siguieron con su juego apasionado, Severus había acomodado en el escritorio a Harry, sentándolo sin dejar de besarlo.....

-Profesor Snape-dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta del despacho-Yo quería saber si......¡POR DIOS!-

Harry y Severus se separaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, miraron asustados al umbral de la puerta y se quedaron congelados. Ante ellos los miraba la profesora McGonagall con cara de horror y enojo juntos........

Continuara...................

*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora: les gusto?? Bueno eso espero :p por ahora ahí le dejo........¿qué les pareció que les arruine el momento? Es que me dio una rabia pensar que Severus se quedaba solo con Harry, me hizo sentir....rara......y no se, me dieron ganas de arruinarlo, además que no todo es felicidad ¿verdad?  Espero que me dejen reviews ^^ 


	3. Capitulo 3

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Bueno, bueno, después de siglos lo continuo ^^U bueno, el punto es que ya lo continué......pero bueno, a contestar sus reviews:

**Lucil: **Bueno, primero que nada, me alegra que te allá gustado, bueno la verdad es que si va a tener mas capítulos, y podrás hacerme preguntas, ya que no es fácil relatar la relación de Severus y Harry, pero hago el intento de imaginármelo. Pasando a otra cosa, deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo, ya que Harry también es mío....aun que un tiempo puede ser tuyo xD ¿no querrás mejor a Remus ó Sirius ó James? ¿Qué tal Ron ó Severus ó Draco? No se.....creo que estoy exagerando :p bueno, espero que además de preguntarme me sugieres (ya sabes, nuevas ideas para esta autora que le falta algo de imaginación) espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Acaramelada: **Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review ¿sabes? No quería que McGonagall los viera, pensaba mejor en Ron o Hermione....tal vez Draco, no sé, se me vino a la cabeza....quería verlos sufrir un poco, espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes otro review

**Tomoyo: **Si, la verdad no se por que, creo que fue de momento, supongo por que me dio lago de rabia imaginarme a MI Harry (y próximamente de **Lucil**, si llegamos a un acuerdo) en brazos de Severus, me dio cosa, bueno, ese hechizo sería bueno, pero no creo que sea muy efectivo, ya que McGonagall será la directora si algo le pasara a Dumbledore, y Dumbledore no la habrá puesto de subdirectora por que si, debe de ser muy fuerte....me alegro mucho de que te allá gustado, no sabes cuanto aprecio que las personas me digan que les gusto mi trabajo (ya que paso un pequeño incidente con uno de mis trabajos) espero que disfrutes mucho de este capitulo

**PiRRa: **Mujer....no pensaba que tu me escribirías un review o.o me dejaste impresionada.....muchas gracias, me agrada que tu me escribas, se que no te he puesto nunca un review en alguna de tus historias, pero tu eres una de mis favoritas, si preguntas por que no te he puesto reviews, es por que a veces no me da tiempo, y la escuela me atarea mucho, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, ya puedo dejarte muchos reviews ^-^. Bueno, creo que te impactara un poco (y eso espero) lo que haga McGonagall, ya que como lo había dicho antes, no se le puede hacer un encantamiento como el de olvidar, por que debe de ser muy fuerte, pero bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes review, por que ahora si voy a poder dejarte, la escuela me ha dejado libre **Mimi comienza a saltar** ejem.....creo que me emocione 

**Kalisto: **Gracias por tu review, si la verdad Severus es un tanto posesivo, pero oye ¿tu no lo serías teniendo a un chico tan lindo y amable? Además, la cara de McGonagall, bueno debe de ser un poco difícil de imaginar, ya que ella no se sorprende, se tensa. Espero que te guste este capitulo y me des otro review 

**Mayumi^-^:** Te entro el trauma de Severus, bueno, es un record de nuestro profesor, odiar y amar una cosa, por que si te das cuenta, odia ser profesor de Pociones, mas sin embargo, no le gusta que se lo quiten (eso me pareció en el segundo libro) y pues a Minerva.....pues casi le daba un infarto, pensaba que eso iba a pasar, pero no, no quise matarla, no quiero muertes en esta historia xD, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Thara: **bueno, lo vuelvo a repetir, Severus solo cuida lo que quiere y es de su propiedad (ignora totalmente que es mío) y bueno, no puedo hacerle un hechizo a la profesora, por dos cosas, quiero verlos sufrir un poco, para que se haga mas interesante la historia, y por que no puedo, se me haría ilógico que un hechizo como ese le surtiera efecto a una profesora tan fuerte como ella. Gracias por tu review.

**BDM: **Y aquí, a la persona que mas aprecio de todas las que me han dejado review, a mi inspiración. Finalmente apareciste mujer, creí que te habías olvidado de mi historia xD pero bueno, me encanta saber que te allá gustado, me pone muy feliz, no se, se me ocurrió poner como Harry y Severus iniciaron su relación, bueno, aquí veras lo que va hacer McGonagall. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Iremione: **bueno si, fue McGonagall, como lo había dicho antes, pensaba que iba ser otra persona, pero no ella, pero ya vez, para hacerlos sufrir un poquito, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Pervert Bitch: **bueno…..Supongo que esta bien que te guste divertirte con esas sorpresitas, aun que pienso que es algo inusual de ver en la gente, (me quede algo conmocionada después de leer tu review ^^U) bueno, gracias por tu review, y tienes mucha razón, casi no hay historias sobre esa pareja, por eso quise hacer uno, para 'complacer' los que quieren leer una historia con una pareja un poco inusual. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Glory: **Gracias, me alegra muchos saber que te gusto (aun que tu pareja no es la favorita) ya que eso me pone muy contenta (sobre todo ahora, estoy algo deprimida, pero lo voy superando) bueno, esa historia que me recomendaste ¿esta en ingles? Por que si es así, pues soy un poco......torpe para el ingles, es una materia que no se me da muy bien que digamos, pero bueno, gracias por tu review.

**Vane: **Ahora que lo veo, tu fuiste quien me puso el review mas corto (pero valioso) de seguro, a las personas que han leído todo lo que estaba arriba (aun que no lo creo) pues si, lo vuelvo a repetir, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto mi historia, esa me fascina, bueno, espero que te siga gustando con este capitulo y me dejes otro review (claro esta, si no es molestia)

Bueno, después de algo de tiempo de tipetear para contestar todos los reviews que me han mandado, empezare la historia muy contenta de saber que les allá gustado y esperando que les guste esta parte. Y ahora, comencemos este fic.....

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

                                                   Un amor prohibido 

La profesora los veía impresionada, ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, poco a poco, todos se fueron dando cuanta de la situación, y a los tres se le empezaron a subir los colores a la cabeza. Tanto Severus como Harry, comenzaron a arreglarse un poco, poniéndose bien la ropa, y acomodándose el cabello con las manos. Mientras la profesora ponía una cara tensa y asustada. 

-Profesora....yo....-balbuceo Harry poniéndose correctamente la camisa

-Es un malentendido.....-dijo Severus levantando su toga 

-Un.....un.....¡un malentendido, Severus!-exclamo la profesora con un hilo de voz

-Así es-repuso Snape dándole la túnica a Harry, que se bajaba del escritorio-No es lo que parece.....-

-¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?!-repuso histérica la profesora-¡No digas tonterías, Severus!-chillo la profesora irritada-¿Besar a Potter fue un malentendido?-

-Bueno....profesora....es que......-

La profesora miro a Harry que bajo la mirada sonrojado, claro que no era un malentendido, era mas claro que el agua de que hace unos segundos, él estaba besando apasionadamente a su profesor de Pociones. 

-¡Severus, se lo informare a Dumbledore!-dijo molesta

-¿Y, mi estimada profesora, supone que le creerá?-repuso Severus tranquilamente, con una mirada fría y desafiante-Quiero decir ¿supone que Albus le creerá lo que dice? Y si lo hiciera, ¿cómo se lo diría usted? Acaso le dirá '_Albus, acabo de ver a un profesor besar a un alumno'_ por favor, ¿quien creería eso?-

La profesora lo vio desafiantemente, era cierto, con la tan sola idea de pensarlo, sonaba ilógico, la única forma de que Dumbledore le creyera, era que lo estuviera mirando o alguno de los dos declara que era cierto, mas sin embargo, era obvio que ninguno de los dos declararía

-Lo ves, Minerva-continuo Severus-Sería mucho pensar que Albus te crea-

-Él tiene confianza en mi-

-Pero, aun que la tenga, suena absurdo que Potter y yo nos besáramos, aun que sea verdad, todos tiene que verlo para creerlo-

-Tienes razón, Severus-dijo la profesara calmándose un poco-Nadie creería una sola palabra, por eso-continuo seriamente-Tendré que ocuparme yo del caso, y bien sabes Severus, que con un encantamiento como el '_Olvidate'_ no me surtirá mucho efecto-miro a Harry-Potter, quiero verte en mi despacho en 10 minutos, quiero pensar en tu castigo-

Diciendo esto, la profesora salió, dando un zarpazo con la puerta al salir. Entre ambos, había un gran silencio, algo incomodo. Harry termino de fajarse la camisa, para poder salir, pero aun que quería, sus piernas no le respondía, y no tenía el valor de ver a Severus.

-No dejes que te intimide-dijo Severus-Ella es bastante poderosa-dijo con cierto desprecio

-No te gusta admitirlo, ¿verdad?-     

-Sabes que no, esa mujer siempre se las ha traído con migo, ella no confía en nadie, ni en Albus, así que....si quieres....puedes mentir-

-¿Mentir?-preguntó sorprendido el joven Potter levantando la mirada, mirando fijamente el muro de piedra

-Así es, decir que....fue mi culpa, que te bese a la fuerza, estoy seguro que no te hará nada, ya sabes, como soy profesor pude haber hecho un experimento contigo, que se yo, invéntale cualquier cosa-

Harry lo miro, su profesor veía el piso resignado, como si supiera la desgracia que iba a pasar. En eso, pensó en Ron y Hermione, ¿cómo iban a reaccionar al saber lo que había hecho? No tendría el valor de verlos a los ojos, además, que nunca se había puesto a pensar en decirles tan pronto, aun que se sentiría mejor si se los decía, ya que no le gustaba mentirles o ocultarles algo. Pero......

-No puedo-dijo bajando la mirada-No puedo mentirle a la profesora-

-Si no lo haces, te puede expulsar, ella es buena para poner excusas, no quiero que te expulsen por mi culpa-

-Aun que lo haga, me dolerá mas si digo una mentira-

-Harry-dijo Severus abrazando tan de repente a Harry, que no supo cuando había llegado a su lado tan rápido-Miente por favor, aun te queda un año en Hogwarts, no puedes abandonar la escuela-suspiro-Por favor, miente, por el amor que me tienes-

-Me odias ¿verdad? Odias que me tengas que suplicar- 

-Lo sé, odio suplicarte, pero no me queda mas remedio, por favor Harry miente-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry contestando ese abrazo-Mentiré por ti-

El abrazo había durado bastante, pero no quería separarse, no querían pensar en lo que les esperaba, querían quedarse así para siempre

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas con la profesora-

Ambos se separaron y se besaron dulcemente. Era un beso distinto, muy profundo, dulce, tierno, era un beso (tal vez) de despedida. Al separase, Harry se fue corriendo, no soportaría ver esa mirada de Severus, una mirada que solo había visto una vez en su vida, una mirada llena de tristeza y vació.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ya enfrente del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, sin valor de alzar la mirada, toco débilmente a la puerta. Donde la profesora la abrió de inmediato.

-Pasa, Potter-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara  

Harry entró cabizbajo y se quedo de pie enfrente del escritorio de la profesora, ella se sentó e hizo caso omiso el hecho de que Harry no se sentara o le hablara.

-Potter, tu eres mi mejor alumno-empezó la profesora-Y por eso, es mi deber....ayudarte con esa situación-

-Profesora.....yo......-

-Mira Potter, se que Severus es algo.....medio pervertido, se supone que no debo decir nada, se lo prometí Dumbledore, pero dado el caso, creo que debo hacerlo-

-Decirme que?-

-Bueno, primero quiero que te sientes y no me interrumpas para nada, ¿entendido Potter?-

-Bien-dijo al sentarse, pero no tuvo el valor de ver a la profesora de frente

-Escucha Potter, hace algunos años, tu padre y madre estudiaron aquí, al igual que Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, todos ellos eran amigos, pero había el detalle que tu padre y sus amigos, odiaban a Lucius Malfoy, pero él no solo se juntaba con Crabbe y Goyle, sino también con Severus, Malfoy y Snape eran muy amigos, y me atrevería a decir que muy íntimos-suspiro-Al principio, Severus no podía ver a James ni en pintura, pero algo paso esa noche en su quinto curso que cambio todo, no tanto el hecho de que tu padre, como sabes, le salvo la vida a Severus, sino que fue diferente la forma de comportarse-

Harry no entendía a que venía esa plática, aun que si tenía ganas de saber algo ¿por qué Severus nunca le había comentado que había mantenido una relación con el padre de Malfoy? Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la profesora continuo

-Yo y varios profesores nos preocupamos, ya que ni 'los Merodeadores' (que ya debes saber que así se llamaban los amigos de tu padre) ni James, se metían con Severus, siempre con Malfoy, pero ya no con Severus, tal vez fuera el caso de que a Remus Lupin, le diera algo de miedo provocarlo, ya que Snape podía publicar que era un hombre lobo, pero nos equivocamos, un día, cuando yo hacía guardia escuche un ruido extraño en una aula, precisamente en la aula que imparto Transformaciones, con curiosidad, por pensar que era Pevees, me acerque y abrí la puerta de golpe, encontrándome con Severus y tu padre....de la misma forma que los encontré a Snape y tu hace unos minutos-

Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder sorprendido, mirando por primera vez a su profesora impactado ¿por qué demonios no le dijo Snape que también había amado a su padre? ¿Por qué le oculto eso? Comprendía de cierta forma por que no le dijo lo de Malfoy, pero ¿lo de su padre? 

-Mira Potter, me quede tan impresionada, que creo que me dio un para cardiaco, ambos me miraron sin crédito y atónitos, ¿sabes que tuve que hacer?-Harry negó con la cabeza-Como no podía decírselo a Dumbledore, por que sonaba idiota y ilógico, les puse una reprendida, y a tu padre, le borre el 'amor' que le tenía a Severus e hice que se enamorada de tu madre, por si no lo sabías, ambos se odiaban de muerte, pero un día, aparecieron tomados de la mano y sonriendo como si fuera muy natural-suspiro profundamente-Acepto que me canse, ya que, por lo visto, tu padre 'amaba' demasiado a Severus y tuve que poner todo ese amor hacía Lily, debo decir, que a Severus le dolió verlos juntos y saber que se iban a casar, e hice otro hechizo, para que sintiera que amara a Lily-

Harry no se creía nada de lo que decía, primero fue sorpresa, después llego la razón, para dar paso al enojo, y dejarlo por la tristeza

-Te lo digo Potter, por que tu eres la viva imagen de tu padre, y como Severus creyó que también amaba a Lily, bueno....tus ojos......-

-Entonces.....-

-Tal vez, solo te 'ama', si es lo que él dice, es por que te pareces a James-

Harry bajo la mirada pasmado, ahora que lo recordaba, una vez le había llamado 'James' pero no se molesto, ya que ese era y es parte de su nombre 'Harry James Potter' pero ese día.....Snape no dijo 'James' por él, sino por su padre. Sintió una irá que solo la había sentido cuando supo que Voldemort había matado a sus padres.....¿acaso Snape solo lo utilizo para calmar su dolor? ¿Realmente no sintió nada por él y solo lo 'amo' por parecerse a su padre?

-Por ahora, no haré nada, solo quiero que lo pienses, Harry....por alguna razón, siento que tu le quieres mucho, tal vez sea mi intuición femenina, así que esperare tu respuesta-

-¿Mi respuesta de que?-preguntó mirando a la profesora

-Si quieres que borre tu amor por él y que sea hacía otra persona, solo pídemelo y ya.....pero si no quieres, no lo haré, solo reflexiona......¿quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común?-esto ultimo lo dijo con aire maternal

-No gracias, profesora-dijo Harry mirando el piso-Puedo ir solo, gracias-

Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir, escucho a la profesora que le decía: 

-Tu solo pídemelo y te lo concedo, no te preocupes, vuestro secreto esta a salvo con migo-

Harry dio un Gracias muy serio y salió del despacho de la profesora. No tenía el valor de ver a alguien en los ojos, se sentía utilizado, como un juguete que satisface a su dueño para después botarlo.

-¡Harry!-escucho una voz desde lo lejos-¡Harry!-

Harry alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley acercándose a él con rostro preocupado

-Hermione, Ron ¿qué pasa?-pregunto mirándolos sin expresión

-Te estábamos buscando-repuso Ron cuando llegaron a él

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, creímos que Snape ye había lastimado o algo así-dijo Hermione sonriendo con tranquilidad

Harry sintió que parte de su alma se iba, claro que Snape lo había lastimada, mas que nadie en el mundo. Sintió ganas de llorar, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tenía 4 años y su primo le quito sus únicos regalos, desde ese entonces, no había dejado brotar ni una sola lagrima. 

Tal vez por que lo necesitaba o por que no quería que lo vieran llorar, abrazo a sus amigos, y se puso a llorar en silencio, Hermione y Ron solo se miraron sorprendidos cuando Harry los abrazo y decidieron contestar el abrazo de grupo. Así estuvieron un largo rato, ignorando a la profesora McGonagall que salía de su despacho encontrándose con el trío inseparable abrazándose enfrente de su puerta.

-Bueno-dijo Harry sin soltarlos-Creo que debemos ir a la sala común-dijo quitándose las gafas

-Mejor vayamos a visitar a Hagrid-repuso Ron sonriendo

-¡No, Ron!-dijo molesta Hermione sin soltar a Harry-Ya es tarde, debemos estar en nuestras salas comunes, o McGonagall nos quitara puntos-

-Vamos Mione-dijo Ron sonriendo-Hace tiempo que no lo visitamos, y me parece que Harry necesita una buena taza de té-

-Pero....-

-Me parece buena idea-dijo Harry finalmente soltando a sus amigos

-Harry....¿estas llorando?-preguntó preocupada Hermione

-No, Mione-dijo frotándose los ojos con la túnica y con los lentes de las manos-Solo se me metió polvo en los ojos-

-Bueno, pues vamos con Hagrid-dijo Ron animado 

-No podemos, Ron-reprendió Hermione seriamente-La profesora McGonagall....-

-No se preocupe, señorita Granger-dijo finalmente la profesora, que ya tuvo valor de decir algo-Les doy mi consentimiento para que vayan con Hagrid, creo que al joven Potter le hará bien un poco de aire fresco, solo desearía que Hagrid los acompañara de regreso-

-Cómo diga profesora-dijo Ron sonriendo-¿Alguna objeción, Mione?-

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos el consentimiento de la profesora, esta bien, vamos-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry poniéndose las gafas-Nos vemos después, profesora-dijo mientras se iba

-Esperare pacientemente tu respuesta, Harry-dijo la profesora sonriendo para después entrar nuevamente en su despacho

-Cuál respuesta?-preguntó Ron una vez que estaban en la explanada

-Luego les cuenta-dijo Harry haciendo una sonrisa forzada

Los tres llegaron con Hagrid, estuvieron hablando muy contentos de todo los que se le ocurría, ya fuera la escuela hasta recordar al pequeño Norberto, cuando Ron dijo que Charlie le había escrito diciéndole que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Finalmente, el atardecer había acabado dando lugar al anochecer. Hagrid los acompaño hasta la puerta de roble, donde el trío iba a ir a la sala común, ahora no tenía ganas de recordar la plática de McGonagall y la decisión que debía tomar, por ahora quería estar con Ron y Hermione

-Fue un buen día, mañana será otra clase para hacernos animagos, creo que ya vamos mejorando-

-Mione-repuso Ron sonriendo-Tu no tomas las clases-

-Claro que si, solo que no había participado antes-

-Claro, Mione-dijo sin creerle-Harry ¿mañana vamos a tener entrenamiento?-

-Si-repuso él sonriendo-¿Mione, segura que no quieres ser cazadora?-

-Tal vez Harry, si Ron no me hubiera pegado con la pelota en la practica-

-Fue un error-

-Si, fue un error que esperaras a que llegara para darme justamente en la nariz-repuso molesta

-Es que se me fue la pelota-

-Si, fue curioso, se te fue muy a la derecha-

-Ustedes son geniales-repuso Harry abrazándolos de repente-No los cambiaría por nada-

Ron y Hermione se miraron y comenzaron a reírse con Harry. Así se fueron los tres a la sala común, abrazados y bromeando. Al llegar se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus dormitorios. Harry se quito el uniforme y se puso su pijama, hace días que no dormía en su cama, y comenzaba a extrañar el dorsel alrededor de su cama. Le dio las buenas noches a Ron, se metió en la cama y cerro las cortinas. 

En si, no se durmió, solo miro el techo de su cama pensando ¿por qué Severus nunca le había dicho todo eso?¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?¿Realmente lo amaba por lo que era y no por parecerse a su padre? No supo cuando se durmió, ya que esas respuestas seguían en su cabeza, aun en sus sueños......

Continuara....................

*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora: 

Después de algún tiempo, continuo el fic, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Pues díganmelo en un review, también acepto sugerencias, gracias por todo los que me ayuda....estoy pensando ¿alguien que quiera ser mi lectora beta? Me daría mucho gusto saber que alguien me ayudara, bueno, nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 4

** Le doy gracias a mi pequeña beta (Naiko) por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sin su ayuda no podría a ver terminado ni empezado ninguno de mis fics, muchísimas gracias, mi pequeña beta ^-^  **

Un amor prohibido

-Harry ¿te sientes bien?-le susurro Hermione en la mitad de la clase de Transformaciones

-Tranquila Mione, estoy bien-mintió el joven con una sonrisa forzada

-Seguro?-

-Si, no te preocupes-intento hacer una sonrisa mas natural

Hermione lo miro por unos momentos, suspiro resignada y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno lo mas importante que decía McGonagall. Harry volvió a suspirar, hacía dos días que McGonagall y aun no había decidido, y tampoco había ido a hablar con Severus, sentía que si lo veía era capaz de mandarle un maleficio o tan siquiera golpearlo.....o quizás solo lloraría y por ese *miedo* no había podido dormir como se debía hasta ese momento, tenía insomnio, no podía dejar de pensar en Severus junto con su padre....amándolo de la misma forma que semanas atrás, Severus lo había amado......

Miro a la maestra, que caminaba por entre las filas, no estaba conciente de todo lo que decía, mas sin embargo noto que él era quien prestaba menos atención, mas sin embargo, la profesora no le regañaba, ¿acaso ella entendía en la pena en que se encontraba? ¿O solo quería que él tuviera mas tiempo para decidir? ¿Realmente elegiría él mismo lo correcto? ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Seguir amando a Severus con confusión? ¿O hacer que la profesora haga que olvide su amor por su profesor y sea transmitido hacía otra persona? 

Masajeo suavemente su sien derecha, estaba agobiado de tanto pensar, se recargo en su brazo derecho y cerro los ojos, ya estaba harto de todo aquello ¿por qué la profesora había aparecido en ese momento? ¿Por qué le dijo aquello? ¿Acaso quería atormentarlo? Él era más feliz sin saber la verdad.....¿realmente era feliz así? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué no dejaba de atormentarse así mismo?

-Harry.....hazme caso, estoy segura que hasta la pared lo hace mas que tu-escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos

-Eh?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos bruscamente

-Ya tocaron la campana-repuso Hermione algo molesta

-Si-contesto Ron sonriendo-Y no le pusiste atención a la clase y McGonagall no te dijo nada-

-¡RON! Eso no es para alegrarse-reprocho Hermione disgustada

-Vamos Mione, a todos nos regaño menos a él......se nota que es su consentido-

Hay iba otra discusión, Harry sonrió por primera vez, por alguna extraña razón le divertía verlos pelear y más cuando intentaban reconciliarse, que amigos tan peculiares......pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó a Severus. Sus amigos le habían contado todo, sabía los secretos de Hermione, hasta supo (sin querer) cuando a la joven le bajo por primera vez, sabía los mas anhelados sueños de Ron, sus envidias y rencores, sabía de todo, hasta sabía que Hermione se sentía ligeramente atraída por Draco Malfoy, pero al parecer eso fue temporal, por que pasando a sexto ya no sintió nada por él, sabía de sobra que Ron amaba a Hermione, pero lo que no sabía era quien amaba Hermione, tal vez alguien de un curso mas adelantado......nunca se lo había preguntado......aun así, no se atrevió a contarles nada sobre su relación con Severus.....

-Harry, vamonos-dijo indignada Hermione-No permito que este idiota me siga insultando-

-Oye, no te lleves a Harry, él es mi amigo-protesto Ron-Y no permito que me llames idiota-

-Mira, Harry es él único que me trata bien, por eso me lo llevo-tomo a Harry por el brazo-Además, él me quiere mas a mí-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Ron tomando él otro brazo de Harry-El es mi mejor amigo y yo fui el primero que le hable, y no digas esas cosas, que, aparte de parecer infantil, no tienes idea de lo que dices-

-Por favor, tu te poner celoso de todos sus logros, yo no por que yo amerito otros-

-Eso no es cierto-miro a Harry-¿Verdad que yo soy tu mejor amigo y no ella?-

No se había dado cuenta cuando había participado en aquella conversación, solo miro a Ron como sin entender 

-Yo soy su mejor amiga ¿cierto, Harry?-

Miro a Hermione sin saber que contestar, tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza, y no estaba de humor para contestar o intervenir en esa discusión tonta y absurda

-Yo.....pues......-

Harry se detuvo cuando miro a Severus Snape, que venía hablando con la profesora Siniestra, la profesora de astronomía, al parecer discutían sobre cuando iba a ser luna llena, Harry no dijo nada, solo miro hacía abajo y tomo las manos de sus amigos entre las suyas, rezando por que Severus no se parara enfrente de ellos. Al parecer Hermione y Ron notaron la preocupación de su amigo y decidieron dejar de discutir....

-Como quieras Severus, pero ya te dije que esta noche es Luna Llena, y si quieres saber mi opinión, que lo dudo, no tiene caso ir a buscar hombres lobo, han de estar muy hambrientos-dijo algo malhumorada la profesora-Y si no te importa, Severus, debo irme a preparar mi clase-

Sin mas que decir, la profesora se metió por una puerta cerca de una estatua de cobre. Severus murmuro algo y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry con sus amigos, uno de cada lado, tomándole la mano mientras los miraba atónitos.

-Señor Weasley y señorita Granger ¿qué creen hacen?-pregunto algo molesto el profesor

-Bueno....vera....nosotros.....estamos......eh-intento excusarse Hermione 

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos profesor-contesto Harry sin alzar la mirada, sintiendo como Severus lo miraba fijamente-Quiero decir....solo estábamos platicando-

-¿Y por esa razón te están tomando de la mano Potter?-

-Con todo respeto profesor-dijo Harry seriamente-Eso no le incumbe, vamos Ron, Mione, la clase de Hagrid esta por empezar-

Hermione y Ron se fueron junto con Harry impresionados por la forma de hablar de su amigo, era la primera vez que escuchaban a Harry desafiar a un profesor, además ¿por qué un profesor, sobre todo Severus Snape, se había puesto tan.....posesivo antes un alumno? Hermione y Ron se miraron discretamente ¿Acaso Severus se estaba posesionando de Harry? No eso no podría ser, esto era una confusión  fundida con la impresión, pero era obvio que él que más sorprendido se encontraba era Severus, que miraba sin comprender a los 3 amigos que salían por la puerta de roble.....

***

No quería aceptarlo, es mas, deseaba que no fuera cierto pero ¿qué mas daba? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría después de sus años en Hogwarts, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había preocupado por eso ¿qué haría? ¿Regresar con los Dursley? No definitivamente no, después de ser un mago preparado no podría regresar al mundo _muggle_......era ilógico pensar en ello......¿qué hubiera pasado con Severus y él? ¿Hubieran seguido juntos? ¿Severus renunciaría por estar a su lado? ¿En que se supone que trabajaría? ¿Debería vivir en el mundo mágico? ¿Olvidarse del _muggle_?

-Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso no se ve tierno?-escucho una voz que arrastraba las silabas-Un Potter intentado pensar......que lindo.....oye Potter, ¿acaso es la primera vez que piensas utilizar la cabeza?-

Todos los Slytherin se rieron y los de Gryffindor se enojaron, hacía tiempo que Harry era el predilecto de Gryffindor y Draco era el predilecto de Slytherin, se suponía que él debería enojarse y contestarle algo, mas sin embargo no podía.....de cierta forma se había encariñado con Slytherin.......pero.....aun así, no tenía ganas, estaba cansado.....

-¿Qué pasa Potter?-dijo Draco sonriendo burlonamente-¿Acaso tu cerebro aun esta analizando lo que te acabo de decir?-

Otra carcajada por parte de Slytherin, esta vez los miro, ahora que lo pensaba con objetividad, la casa de Slytherin solo vivía para molestar a los demás....para hacerlos sufrir y verles la cara de enojo, les encantaba humillarlos......¿por eso Severus no le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso Severus solo lo odiaba y lo que deseaba era humillarlo?

-Pues veras, Malfoy-dijo por fin Harry mirando el suelo-Es triste ver que tu capacidad mental solo sea para molestarme, eso quiere decir que no sabes hacer otra cosa, por eso una hija de muggle, un hijo de una familia numerosa, pobre pero muy humilde y un huérfano con una infancia desagradable saquemos notas que tu......me imagino que debes ser la vergüenza de la familia Malfoy.......una vergüenza para el mismo Salazar Slytherin, ya que.......solo para eso eres bueno......por ser un imbecil incorregible-

No dijo nada mas, se fue con todos los Gryffindor al gran comedor, que lo alababan por ese mini discurso que había dado, Hermione lo felicitaba al igual que Ron, aun que todos estaban algo sorprendidos por la tranquilidad que puso Harry al escuchar las burlas.

Todos los Gryffindors se pusieron ha platicar mientras comían, el trío se sentó cerca de sus otros compañeros, donde comenzaron a bromear y reírse un poco, todos menos Harry, quien miraba su plato de comida sin ganas

-Potter-escucho una voz detrás de él-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Ahora no, profesor Snape-dijo Harry sin levantar la mirada-Estoy comiendo-

-Pues no se nota que estés muy hambriento-

-Pues ya que-dijo Harry levantándose, Hermione y Ron lo miraron preocupados-Estaré bien, luego me pasan los apuntes-sonrió ligeramente

-Sígueme-dijo Severus mientras se daba una vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

Harry lo siguió cabizbajo, no tenía ganas de verlo ni de conversa con él, pero sabía que era inevitable. Suspiro profundamente, no debía mirar a Severus a los ojos, amenos que deseara flaquear y no luchar por saber la verdad, debía de olvidar lo que sentía y hablar seriamente con él.....pero....¿cómo lo iba a lograr?

-Pasa Potter-dijo Severus mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la chimenea

-En.....¿en donde estamos?-pregunto Harry mirando discretamente a todos lados

-Vaya, que rápido olvidas mi habitación-dijo Severus mientras juntaba sus dedos con delicadeza 

-Ah-dijo entrando sin ánimos

-¿Deseas sentarte, Potter?-pregunto algo indiferente

-No, estoy bien, gracias-

-Bien.....primero quiero aclarar una cosa Potter.......espero que te quede bien claro que sigo siendo tu superior, y no permitiré que me contestes de esa forma ¿entendiste?-dijo Severus de forma amenazante-Así, que tendré que castigarte.....para dejarte claro aquello-

Harry no contesto, se quedo hay, en frente de su profesor sin articular palabra, mirando el suelo, sabía que Severus terminaría molestándose aun mas cuando él no le conteste o le mirara, pero debía de tomar las palabras correctas para saber.......

-Potter.....¿acaso no fui claro?-sin respuesta-¿Me estas escuchando siquiera?-Harry ni se movió-¡MALDITA SEA POTTER!-exploto su profesor levantándose como una fiera y abalanzándose contra Harry, tomándolo bruscamente por los hombres-¿Por que demonios no me contestas?-preguntó irritado

Harry evito su mirada, fijándola la suya en el piso, como si ella le diera todas las respuestas, Severus se enojo mas, tomándolo esta vez de la camisa mientras se acercaba mas a él

-Sabes que detesto que no me contestes-dijo apretando los dientes

No obtuvo respuesta, ni intimidación por parte del joven, no obtuvo nada, es mas, sintió una respiración tranquila relajada, como dándole a entender que no tenía miedo. Entonces fue cuando lo temió, tuvo un miedo mas allá del que se imaginaba ¿Acaso era posible que Harry ya no......?

Lo soltó poco a poco y se alejo de él tres pasos, mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello. Nadie hablo, cada uno con sus pensamientos, Harry se alarmo, pero no lo demostró, tenía tanto experiencia en como debía de demostrar sus emociones, que no le pareció conveniente ni prudente mostrar su preocupación, al menos, si eso seguía así, Severus podría contarle algo......sobre su juventud, Lucius.....de su padre......

-No me digas que Minerva.....-dijo Severus en forma fúnebre-No...por favor dime que no es cierto.....-dijo mientras se volteaba y recargaba una mano en la chimenea-No podré soportarlo.....no una segunda vez.......-

Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un salta, estaba seguro que Severus iba a confesar algo.....pero, ¿que debía hacer ahora? ¿debía preguntar? Mejor decidió quedarse callado....eso le ayudaba mucho.....

-¿Por qué esa mujer debe de meter en donde no le llaman?-pregunto con cierta rabia

Aun que la curiosidad era mucho, sentía que quedarse callado....pero la curiosidad lo mataba así que....si ponía una inocente voz y seguía sin mirarlo, podría conseguir lo que quería......era urgente preguntar......

-¿De que habla, profesor?-preguntó inocentemente

-De nada importante Potter-contesto el profesor sin mirarlo-Puedes retirarte-

¡Maldita Sea! ¿Por qué abrió la boca? Pero debía de decir algo.......tenía que saber...

-Profesor......debe de disculparme por haberle hablado de esa forma momentos antes.....cuando Hermione y Ron estaban a mi lado.....-suspiro suavemente-Pero....¿por qué se comporto tan....posesivo?-

Severus no le contesto, mas sin embargo no se molesto, solo se quedo hay, sin moverse, como si estuviera razonando si debía o no contestar a esa pregunta. Harry pidió que lo hiciera, por que si al final Severus no le respondía, tendría que irse y acabaría peor que en el principio.......

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-le dijo Severus sin mirarlo

-Sí....señor-contesto un poco nervioso

-Siéntate Potter-le indico una silla cerca de la chimenea

Harry se sentó, mirando el piso por si Severus se volteaba a verlo, mas sin embargo, el profesor no volteo, tal vez pensaba lo mismo que Harry, no soportaría de ninguna manera su mirada......

-¿Qué paso el día en que fuiste al despacho de McGonagall?-pregunto tan de repente que Harry se asusto, pero no dijo nada-¿No lo recuerdas cierto?-

-He ido muchas veces al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, no estoy seguro de cual vez me esta diciendo......-

-Dime Potter.....¿recuerdas quien soy o que fui para ti?- 

-Creo que si.....-dijo Harry mirando el piso-Solo quiero saber una cosa........¿usted conoció a mi padre mas allá del odio?-

Harry miro a Severus al no obtener respuesta, Severus estaba mirado el fuego, claro que había conocido a su padre mas allá del odio.....pero ¿cómo decírselo? Todo aquella había quedado en el pasado........además, si nunca pudo decirle a Harry lo que sentía por su padre mientras él aun le recordaba, menos podría ahora que había *perdido* la memoria 

-Bueno....supongo que no me contestara....ni siquiera será sincero......mejor me voy-

Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, suspiro débilmente, ahora nunca sabría nada sobre la relación de su padre con Severus.......tal vez era mejor fingir que la profesora le había borrado la memoria.......tal vez era lo mejor.....

-No te vayas-escucho la voz de Severus antes de que él pudiera alcanzar la perilla-No te vayas.......quédate un momento-

Esa petición......¿cómo negarla? No podría, definitivamente no podría negarla, se alejo unos pasos de la puerta y volvió con Severus, solo que se recargo cerca de la chimenea para escucharlo....por alguna razón sabía que Severus iba a confesar......

-Tu padre.......-hubo un silencio muy prolongada, en donde solo se escuchaba el quebrar de la madera, no había otra luz en ese cuarto que no fuera el fuego, así que estaba muy oscuro, pero solo lo suficiente como para que pudieran verse los ojos-Tu padre......fue la persona a quien mas ame-

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora:

Siglos después me voy reportando ^^UUUUUU pero no tengo la culpa, y mi pequeña beta lo sabe......bueno, espero que les allá gustado y me dejen reviews......muchas gracias por su paciencia...... 


	5. Capitulo 5

                                                 Un amor prohibido

Pareciera que todo el mundo despareció, Harry ya no escuchaba ningún ruido, no veía nada, todo se volvió oscuridad, esas palabras le daban vueltas en su cabeza _"Tu padre….fue la persona a quien mas ame" no podía pensar en otra cosa, sus sentimientos estaban en un tornado que hacía que no pudiera entenderlos, quería explicaciones, que lo que escuchaba no fuera real, que se lo trabajara la tierra, deseo no saberlo nunca y a la vez saberlo desde hace tiempo, no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, mas sin embargo Severus siguió con su explicación._

-La verdad aun no entiendo como paso, ya que nos odiábamos a muerte, era verdad, le tenía envidia, pero algo paso esa noche…en donde Black me gasto esa broma…..esa noche todo lo cambio-suspiro-Supongo que fue su mirada, esa mirada me cautivo hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón, sentí como se rompían las barreras de frialdad e indiferencia tan solo con esa mirada….una mirada llena de preocupación sincera, de angustia pura, y de alivio al decir que me encontraba bien…..nunca olvidare con la honestidad en que me sonrió-

Severus miro a Harry, que parecía que miraba la nada, sabía que era duro para su pequeño amante, por eso nunca se lo había dicho, pero ahora, era el momento de decir toda la verdad…..se levanto y camino a la chimenea, fijando su mirada en el fuego y la leña quemada….

-Nunca olvidare ese día, me pregunto si me encontraba bien, yo solo asentí, no podía hablar…..ver a Lupin en su otra forma, ver esa lucha, ver esa mirada sincera…..simplemente no podía, y menos cuando me sonrió y me abrazo sin razón…..fue un abrazo diferente a todos los que había recibido, tan cálido, tan protector, me sentí…..como un niño en brazos de su madre-

Cerró los ojos, aun recordaba esa mirada, era algo que nunca olvidaría de James, esa mirada de alivio junto con esa sonrisa inocente, en ese momento, había comprendido por que tenía tantas admiradoras, por que muchos le querían y por que muchas personas le odiaban……

-Después de eso, me empezó a procurar, como si no quisiera que me molestara, estaba asustado, tanto por mí como por su amigo, sin pensarlo, comencé a acercarme a él, quería conocerlo, quería que me regalara otra sonrisa sincera, sentía que James era un nuevo libro, muy interesante el cual me pedía ser examinado, sin darme cuenta, me estaba enamorando-

Abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su mirada nuevamente en el fuego, no sabía si realmente Harry le estaba escuchando, pero debía sacárselo del pecho, ¡Demonios! Como odiaba revelar parte de su pasado….mas sin embargo, era lo que necesitaba…..

-En realidad ya no me acuerdo como fue, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que nos encontrábamos en la torre de Astronomía, besándonos como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida, no recuerdo como comenzó nuestra relación, pero nunca olvidare como creció-suspiro-Todo estaba a pedir de boca, los dos éramos amantes secretos, nadie lo notaba y éramos felices de esa forma-

Miro su brazo por un tiempo, era el mismo con el que tomaba la mano de James, era el mismo brazo que se entrelazaba con el de James, era el mismo brazo que le dio a Voldemort para convertirse en su seguidor

-Pero como sabes, todo lo bueno debe acabar……un día, sin pensarlo, nos besamos en el aula de Transformaciones, era ya bastante tarde, y Peeves estaría bastante ocupado dándole la lata a Flich, nunca creímos que alguien iría…..mas sin embargo, entro de golpe la profesora McGonagall…..que escenita vio, su niño favorito desvistiendo a un amante de las Artes Oscuras……..nuevamente metió las narices donde no le importaba…..-

Suspiro nuevamente, aun recordaba con claridad el rostro de la maestra, si que estaba furiosa y asustada, tampoco olvidaría la cara de James, se veía realmente asustado y confundido…..

-Luego hizo un hechizo para hacer que nos enamoráramos de tu madre, que olvidáramos todo lo que habría pasado entre nosotros……y ahora, fue lo mismo que ha pasado con tigo……me ha quitado lo que mas amaba, por segunda vez-

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, Severus estaba en su mundo, aun recordaba a James, además de que ahora amaba a Harry y por segunda vez, lo habían dejado solo ¿Acaso era condena?

-Entonces….¿me ama?-pregunto Harry un tanto cohibido

Severus no contesto, Harry miro a su maestro, que no dejaba de mirar el fuego, se acerco lentamente, si era cierto lo que decía su profesor, entonces no todo estaba perdido…..tal vez…..

-¿Me ama?-repitió al estar a un lado de él

Severus volteo a mirar los ojos de Harry, se veían tan sinceros, deseando saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Tal vez Harry no recordaba su amor hacía él, ni los momentos juntos pero…….¿por que no intentarlo? El supo como vencer ese conjuro, ¿Por qué no su pequeño amante no debería lograrlo? Harry siempre había mostrado su fortaleza y su destreza……tal vez…..solo lo haría por esta vez, se arriesgaría….ser odiado o ser amado….eran sus únicas opciones y quería saber cual sería la elegida….

Severus se puso enfrente de Harry y lo tomo por los hombros, acerco su cara a la de su 'ex' amante quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Harry se sonrojo profundamente, mientras veía como su profesor entrecerraba los ojos

-Te amo-dijo suavemente

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Severus aprisiono los labios de este sellándolos. Ahora lo menos que le importaba era si Harry le correspondía ese beso, solo quería abrazar con sus labios los labios de su amor, tan dulces, tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan deseables. 

Con su lengua insito a que Harry abriera la boca, no hubo ninguna resistencia, al parecer Harry dejo que el intruso explorara su boca libremente. Severus estaba disfrutando de ese momento, cuando sintió que Harry le regresaba ese beso con la misma o más pasión que él. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para observarlo, Harry estaba sonrojado y se dejaba llevar…..era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Con las manos en los hombros, aprovecho para bajarle la túnica, dejándola caer. Lentamente sus labios se apoderaron de algo mas, del cuello del muchacho, como le encantaba recorrer su piel, tenía un dulce saber a vainilla con chocolate, estaba para comérselo.

Siguió besando el cuello de su amado mientras que le desabrochaba la corbata y seguía con la camisa, recorriendo cada vez más. Por su parte, Harry comenzó por quitarle la gruesa túnica verde oscuro que traía su profesor para poder acariciar mas libremente su espalda. Aun que disfrutaba ese momento aun tenía sus dudas, sentía que el más mínimo error podría lastimarlo. 

Sintió un poco de frió en su espalda y algo húmedo sobre su pecho. Severus se había dedicado a quitarle la camisa para besar su pecho, ni había notado cuando le quito el chaleco ni mucho menos la camisa, pero que importaba, se sentía bien. No pudo evitar un gemido de placer al sentir como Severus mordisqueaba una de sus tetillas, realmente su profesor sabía como volverlo loco.

Mientras su profesor estaba ocupado con su pecho, Harry le quito la camisa blanca negra que traía, para acariciar torpemente el torso desnudo de su acompañante. Severus dejo sus tetillas en paz y lo miro a la cara. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué que debía de verse tan lindo? Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando detrás de esas gafas, su cabello desordenado. 

Le beso la punta de la nariz mientras le quitaba los lentes, para después besar sus ojos su frente, sus mejillas, toda su cara, Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando del calido aliento de su amante. Sentía como los dedos de su acompañante se entrelazaban con su cabello y su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciarlo. Harry sabía que amaba a ese hombre, pese a todo, lo amaba, pero aun dudaba si realmente su profesor lo amaba…..

Mientras tanto, Severus al acariciar esa piel con sus labios y experimentar su sabor, era la gloría misma ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué cambiaba tanto con ese niño? ¿Por qué su mayor deseo era poseerlo, escuchar sus gemidos y gritos de placer, sus suplicas por mas? Ese maldito mocoso lo cambiaba por completo, no importaba que pasara, siempre se comportaba distinto con él, además, de que ese sabor se parecía mucho a…..él…..

-Te amo de verdad, James-dijo Severus mientras besaba la frente de su amante-En serio que lo hago-

Harry se quedo estático, lo acababa de llamar 'James' sintió que todo el mundo se le caía a los hombros, eso no podía ser, cerro los ojos, ya estaba harto, no podía seguir mintiéndose, ya no tenía caso lastimarse a si mismo. Harry se separó de Severus, empujándolo suavemente 

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó aturdido Severus 

-No quiero-dijo Harry bajando la mirada

-Vamos, Harry, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos-

-Ya lo sé, y eso lo tengo muy presente-le dijo Harry seriamente-Es solo, que ya no quiero-

-No te entiendo-

-Usted….no me llamo-

-Claro que lo hice, por eso estas aquí-

-No…..¿sabe? me lastima, usted esta llamando a mi padre y siento decepcionarlo, pero yo no soy él-

-¿Qué? Pero si estoy contigo, no necesito….-

-¡Cállese!-exclamo Harry levantando la mirada-No me diga mentiras, me lastiman ¿Por qué no quiere ser sincero con migo? Si no me ama solo dígalo, por que lo que hace es más cruel que si no me diera su amor-   

-No sabes que estas diciendo-

-Si, si lo sé-dijo Harry intentando no llorar-Perdóneme, pero yo no soy mi padre y nunca lo seré-

Severus se quedo estático mirándolo, estaba llorando, algo había hecho mal, ¿acaso lo había vuelto hacer? ¿Lo había llamado James nuevamente? Harry se dio media vuelta y recogió sus cosas se puso la camisa, en el cuello se colgó la corbata y encima  se puso la túnica, luego tomo sus gafas y las guardo en la túnica  

-Vamos Harry, no te aflijas-le dijo Severus tranquilamente-Ese es tu nombre Harry James-

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su profesor-Mas sin embargo, usted no me llama a mí, llama a mi padre, yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero vivir con alguien que puede lastimarme toda su vida…….perdóneme nuevamente, ya que, yo no podré ser mi padre…..aun que me parezca, nunca lo seré, con su permiso-

Sin decir mas, Harry se salió de aquella habitación, al estar afuera se seco las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Y creer que Severus le amaba, claro que no lo hacía, ya que él se parecía mucho a su padre, ahora lo entendía, Severus lo que amaba era su cuerpo, tan parecido a su padre. 

-Te odio papa-dijo mientras seguía corriendo, empujando a uno que otro alumno-En serio te odio, por tu culpa, es toda tu culpa-

Muchos que pasaban por ahí, lo miraban sin entender, algunos quejándose por que los empujo y otros preocupados. No se dio cuenta cuando llego al vestíbulo, ni cuando salió, ni tampoco noto cuando Hagrid le pregunto preocupada que le pasaba. Quería olvidar, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido, siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que ya no podría aguantar más (ya esta muy usado eso de que corre y se tropieza con algo y acaba en el suelo) . Se detuvo poniendo una mano en su corazón, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. 

Miro hacía el pasto, se veía borroso y no precisamente por que no portara sus lentes, si no por que estaba llorando. 

-Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa papa-dijo cerrando los ojos sin para de llorar-¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA!-dijo pegándole a un árbol que estaba cerca de él (pobre arbolito, no tenía la culpa)-Te odio, si no fuera por ti-dijo mientras le seguía pegando al árbol-Yo no estuviera así….fue tu culpa-

Siguió culpando a su padre y pegándole al árbol hasta que se canso y se recargo en él árbol, sin parar de llorar, se dejo caer.

-No, fue mi culpa-se dijo sin parar de llorar-Mi padre no tuvo la culpa, fue mía, por haberme ilusionado, soy un idiota-

Se sentía mal, realmente necesitaba desahogarse, pero no importaba cuanto llorará, se sentía igual, realmente amaba a ese hombre, tal vez era hora de ver la realidad y aceptar la propuesta de la profesora McGonagall

-Y te digo Fred-se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos-Mi madre nos matará cuando se entere de lo que hicimos-

-Pues bueno, primero tendrá que desenterrarnos, por que primero nos matará la profesora McGonagall-dijo divertido Fred

-Si, por que después, tendrá que desenterrarnos Percy-le siguió el juego George

-Tienes razón, luego nos desenterrara papá-

-Y al último mamá-

-Pero valió la pena-dijo Fred antes de atacarse de la risa

Ambos gemelos estaban riéndose cuando encontraron a Harry apoyado a un árbol llorando 

-¿Harry?-preguntó Fred acercándose rápidamente

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó George siguiendo a su hermano

Harry los volteo a ver, ambos jóvenes estaban de rodillas con una mirada de preocupación que nunca les había visto. En ese momento no le importo lo que pensarán los gemelos, sin decir nada, abrazo a Fred de golpe, recargándose en su hombro y siguió llorando, sin saber que hacer, los gemelos se miraron preocupados para después abrazar a Harry. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, fue demasiado malo como para que en estos momentos estuviera llorando. 

                                                                  ***

Severus se quedo sentado frente la chimenea, esta vez si había metido la pata, mas sin embargo, no estaba pensando en James, por que estaba con Harry y….claro que no, por supuesto que estaba pensando en James, pero aun así, él amaba más a Harry, o bueno, eso era lo que creía. Suspiro angustiado, aun que no sabía bien eso, se sentía mal que Harry se hubiera ido de esa forma, al fin de cuentas, le encantaba mucho la compañía de su alumno

-Creo que cometí un error….demonios, debo de pensar mejor las cosas, ya que, por culpa de ello estoy donde estoy-dijo mirando su antebrazo izquierdo-Será mejor que vaya hablar con Harry

Severus se levanto y se acomodo la camisa y la túnica, para después salir de su despacho, mas sin embargo no llego muy lejos, la profesora McGonagall lo esperaba afuera de su despacho

-Muy buenas, profesor Severus-le dijo seriamente

-Ahora no tengo tiempo-dijo de mala manera

-Vaya, sus modelas no han mejorado en nada, mas sin embargo, yo necesito hablar con usted-

-Pues yo necesito encontrar a Harry-

-Pues que curioso Severus, ese es mi tema de conversación-

-¿Qué?-

-Hace poco encontré a unos alumnos que me informaron que Harry paso corriendo empujando a todo el mundo, nadie sabe realmente a donde fue o que le paso, y tengo la ligera sospecha que usted si sabe-

-Pero yo-

-Nada de peros, Snape, ahora, si me deja entrar podremos aclarar uno que otro punto-

-Es que-

-Silencio y adentro-dijo la profesora perdiendo la paciencia y empujándolo para que entrara

La profesora entro y cerró la puerta, quedando Severus y ella en la habitación, ahora no había vuelta atrás

                                                          ***

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-pregunto George mientras se recargaba en una roca

-Yo que sé-dijo Fred que aun tenía a Harry sobre su regazo-Pero fuera lo que fuera debió ser algo muy malo-

-Tienes razón, ya que Harry es una de las personas más valientes que conosco-

-Muy gentil-

-Inteligente-

-Además, de que es atractivo-

-¿Eso piensas Fred?-

-Oye, solo digo la verdad-

-Ah bueno, entonces esta bien, yo también creo lo mismo-

-No me digas que te gusta George-

-Si ¿y?-

-No, nada, yo solo preguntaba, por que a mi también-

-Vaya, por algo somos gemelos, mi querido  Fred-dijo George mientras se sentaba a lado de Fred

-Es muy lindo, la verdad es nuestro mejor amigo, claro es obvio que después de-

-Lee Jordan-dijo George mientras miraba a Harry-Se ve lindo mientras duerme-

-Cierto-corroboró Fred mirando a Harry-Aun así, me inquita la forma en que lloro-

-A mi también-

-Bueno, lo bueno es que Harry nos tiene para animarlo ¿cierto, George?-

-Claro que si-

Ambos gemelos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, pero se callaron inmediatamente con miedo de despertar a Harry.

-No te preocupes hermanito, no soy celoso-le dijo Fred tranquilamente

-Ni yo, por que al final de cuentas, desde pequeños compartimos muchas cosas-

-Así que, no será diferente ¿cierto?-

-Cierto-George se recargo a un lado de Fred y puso una mano sobre Harry abrazándolo

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirando el bosque, si anochecía regresarían al castillo, pero por ahora se quedarían así un rato, total podían disfrutar un poco el momento…..

Continuara…….

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora:

Si que le di un giro inesperado, pero en fin, espero que les guste y me dejen varios reviews ^^, se cuidan y nos vemos para la próxima


End file.
